NOCHE DE BODAS
by Darcyi
Summary: La guerra que había sido prolongada por tantos años finalmente había llegado a su fin, La primera Orden había caído, la resistencia había logrado traer la paz y Rey… Rey había logrado la redención de Ben Solo quien había peleado a su lado, ahora quieren la cabeza de él, rey se opone rotundamente a perderle – Me casare con él y lo cuidare por el resto de mis días – les Aseguro.
1. VOY A CASARME CON EL

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **VOY A CASARME CON ÉL**

 **REY POV**

Esto no había salido exactamente como pensaba, la sala de reuniones parecía un caos total los nuevos líderes de la República que había surgido de entre las cenizas se debatían acerca de si debían o no respetar la vida de quien había luchado a mis espaldas, cruzada de manos en una de las esquinas de la habitación mordiéndome la comisura de mis labios mientras me debatía por intervenir o no en aquello, Ben… pensaba en él y sentía como si mi corazón se detuviera por escasos segundo, el había decidido seguirme, tardo un poco pero al final accedió, logre tocarlo, Logre rescatarlo de entre las sombras, espalda con espalda libramos aquellas batallas, el Líder Supremo había dado la espalda a sus seguidores, a su Orden, muchos decían que se debía a mí, sentía la vergüenza apoderarse de mi cada que escuchaba esos comentarios, me hablaban del poder que mis palabras habían tenido para tocarlo, para hacer que alguien que se había sumido en la oscuridad volviera al lado luminoso y defendiera lo que siempre debió de haber protegido.

-Es suficiente- dijo Leía mientras golpeaba la mesa – todos están comenzando a desviarse por muchos miles de kilómetros del tema principal, ¿ Es o no viable permitir que la vida de Kylo Ren continúe?- dijo aquellas palabras con determinación , pero lo sabía, sabia en el fondo lo mucho que le costaba afrontar aquella escena, lo mucho que le dolía tener que llamar a su hijo por aquel nombre, no pude evitar sentir algo de dolor ante aquella escena, los seres vivos que compartían espacio en aquella habitación se vieron unos a los otros

-Tiene razón princesa- le llamo uno de ellos mientras se ponía de pie – tenemos que detener esto señores, por el respeto que le tenemos a esta dama- señalo mientras los veía imponentemente – no debo recordarles que el tema a discusión es uno serio, y más sabiendo mucho de nosotros que lo que se decida hoy determinara el destino del hijo de Leía- finalizo aquellas palabras mientras golpeaba la mesa, "Intimidación" pensé de inmediato ," Buena Táctica Señor" , el resto de los acompañantes comenzaron a verse unos a otros mientras se susurraban acerca de la fiabilidad de que Ben permaneciera con vida , cuando toda probabilidad estaba en su contra

-¿Quién puede asegurarnos que no vuelva a ser tentado por el Lado Oscuro?- dijo uno de los miembros de aquel gran consejo, mientras voces como ecos seguían repitiendo aquel cuestionamiento

-Si, es verdad – dijo Minnie – Él es un ser tan Poderoso que vimos que en aquel momento trajo temor y destrucción a muchos de nuestros planetas- dijo aquello con algo de ira, la realidad la conocía, era Pluxch el planeta del que provenía había sido saqueado por la Primera Orden, pero aquello había sido mucho antes de que Ben se les uniera, sin embargo el parece odiarlo de la misma forma aun y cuando él no hubiese estado presente en aquel trágico momento. Observaba en silencio aquella escena mientras continuaba con los brazos cruzados, me costaba controlar que las palabras salieran de mi boca como si de agua se tratara, cada que escuchaba como intentaban satanizar aún más a Ben ese sentimiento de Dolor se hacía presente; dirigí mi vista a donde se encontraba Leía y la veía pensativa mientras sus manos sostenían con fuerza los brazos de aquella silla, sus nudillos se habían vuelto de un rojo intenso que resaltaba en su piel blanca "Lo sabía esta igual o más Cabreada que yo " pensé hasta que dijeron aquellas palabras

-Kylo Ren debe morir – pronunciaron al unisón Minzy y Ezra mientras se ponían de pie – Mientras el exista la probabilidad de que estalle una guerra es imprescindible, incalculable, no podemos arriesgar la paz que con dificultad se ha logrado establecer- finalizo Minzy ,

-Señores- los llamo finalmente Leía mientras se ponía de pie – Yo puedo apostar mi vida a que mi hijo Ben Solo, No Kylo Ren jamás volverá a las sombras, el tomo una decisión y lo demostró, Gracias a él esta guerra termino, sin la información que nos proporcionó jamás hubiéramos siquiera pensado en ganar realmente esta batalla- Finalizo

-Es verdad- dijo uno de los integrantes que comenzaba a dudar de lo que Pluxch aseguraba pasaría – Ben Solo nos dio muchas estrategias de combate, nos ayudó a mí y a mi flota a permanecer a salvo después de hacer estallas aquel Dreadnought así que tenemos que dar crédito, fue fiel a la causa hasta el final – aseguro, se le unieron más voces que aseguraban que el Joven Solo había sido de utilidad y que la destreza mientras piloteaba les había salvado en más de una ocasión

-Es suficiente – Grito uno de los miembros cuando vio como comenzaba nuevamente a avivarse aquella discusión que parecía no iría a ningún lado – tenemos que terminar esto ahora – dijo con un tono de voz imponente – No importa quien sea, ni de donde provenga, mucho menos si es hijo de la Princesa Leía, debemos de ser objetivos señores, no podemos limitarnos a cometer los errores del pasado – les aseguro mientras sujetaba sus nudillos con fuerza

-¿Qué propones?- pregunto Leía intentando descifrar las intenciones Marx que finalmente se había pronunciado.

-Sabes lo que él hizo Leía – le dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba en evidencia sus intenciones de no herir a su amiga – eres consciente de todo el daño que causo…. Kylo Ren… No, Tu hijo acabo con la vida de miles de inocentes – dijo con pesar, vi en el rostro de leía la sombra del dolor, no podía contradecir aquellas palabras, tuve que sujetar con fuerza mis brazos y morder mis labios para no articular palabra alguna ¿porque seguían tan empeñados en el pasado? ¿Por qué seguían negándose a reconocer todos los sacrificios que Ben había hecho? ¿Qué más querían de el? – Él debe ser eliminado por el bien de la Galaxia – finalizo mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente, ninguno de los presentes articulo palabra alguna, sujete mis brazos con mayor fuerza mientras sentía como aquella terrible atmosfera empeoraba con cada segundo que transcurría, comenzaba a sentir que el aire me faltaba, nadie decía nada, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Todos estaban de acuerdo acaso, dirigí mi mirada desesperada por encontrarme con la de leía, pero fue inútil vi en el la sombra del dolor una vez más "No puedo entregarles a Ben" pensé y entonces aquellas palabra salieron sin permiso de mis labios.

– Me casare con Ben Solo y lo cuidare por el resto de mis días – les Aseguro, todos los presentes dejan en evidencia la sorpresa ante aquellas palabra que he articulado, leía abre sus ojos y me ve con incredulidad

-Eres consciente de lo que dices niña –pregunto Marx - ¿Cómo puedes asegurarnos que de esa manera Ben Solo permanecerá en la luz y no será tentado por la oscuridad?- pregunto con agresividad, en ese momento sentí como si las palabras no pudieran salir de mi boca, como si alguien hubiese aplastado alguna clase de interruptor que me permitiera defenderme, y de un momento a otro sentí como aquella fuerza aplastante hacia acto de presencia "Ben "Pensé mientras dirigía mi vista a la entrada

-Yo puedo responder esa pregunta Senador Marx – dijo Ben con determinación mientras se apresuraba a mi velozmente, todos lo miraban, y yo solo podía pensar en cuál era su plan en esos momentos ¿Acaso había escuchado todo? Sacudí mi cabeza cuando sentí su cuerpo junto a mío y sus manos entrelazarse con las mías – La tomare como mi mujer – dijo con aquel tono de voz imponente – ella es la luz que necesitaba en medio de toda mi oscuridad- les aseguro mientras continua sujetando mi mano – es todo lo que necesito – confeso mientras buscaba mi mirada, sentí como el calor comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras, vi una sonrisa fugas en sus labios he hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por una milésima de segundo "Ben.." pensé mientras sujetaba su mano – Rey es la única persona que podría matarme si me atrevo a traicionarlos – les aseguro haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos de sorpresa

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Pluxch interesado, Ben lo miro con la fiereza de quien intenta proteger lo que pretenden quitarle

-No se los has explicado- dice mientras voltea a verme, muevo mi cabeza en sentido de negación y entonces el cierra los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro

-Ella y yo tenemos una conexión que no se puede explicar – comienza a decir

\- ¿y eso que se supone que significa?- pregunto ansiosa Minnie

-Si yo intento hacer un movimiento en falso, si pretendo doblegarme una vez más ante la oscuridad – dice mientras hace una pausa y busca mis ojos, siento intensificar su agarre pero no lo suficiente para dañarme, le veo llevar su otra mano a mi rostros mientras lo acuna – Rey puede acabar en ese momento con mi vida – finaliza mientras dirige su mirada a quienes nos observan.

Todo el mundo se queda shockeado ante las palabras que el ah articulado, incluida yo, ¿Cómo es que no sabía eso? ¿En qué momento planeaba contármelo?

-Ben –susurre su nombre mientras lo veía con dolor, no podía pensar siquiera en intentar herirle, en deshacerme de él, en un mundo donde el no estuviera presente, lleve mi mano a mi rostro y la coloque sobre la suya, me olvide de los sentimientos de vergüenza, me olvide que estábamos acompañados, me olvide de todo cuando sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los míos y me susurro que todo estaría bien.

-No necesitamos más evidencia que esta –Dijo finalmente Minnie sacándome de mis pensamientos, Ben y yo nos giramos a donde aquellas personas se encontraban debatiendo, Ella se puso de pie y comenzó su andar a través de la habitación hasta llegar al asiento de Leía, le sonrió mientras sujetaba su mano. – tienen algo que decir al respecto – dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba su imponencia, el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación por un largo tiempo – eso creí –respondió mientras una sonrisa se reflejaba en la comisura de sus labios – hoy hemos llegado a la determinación de permitir que la vida de Kylo Ren perdure, pero – dijo mientras hacia una pausa – esta determinación bajo la promesa de que Rey y Ben Solo contraerán Matrimonio cuando llegue la Primavera- informo.

Los ojos de Ben nuevamente se encontraron con los míos, su rostro como siempre no me permitía descifrar que era lo que pasaba en su interior, sentí como sujetaba mi mano con gentileza mientras desviaba su vista de la mía y confrontaba a los mayores

-Lo haremos – aseguro – Cuando llegue la Primavera – continuo mientras buscaba mi mirada una vez más – contraeré matrimonio con esta mujer – finalizo mientras comenzaba su andar a la salida, sentí como me llevaba, no podía apartar mi vista de su ancha espalda, me encontraba lo suficientemente agobiada por aquellas palabras, por aquellas promesas ¿ qué acabábamos de hacer? Pensé por un instante mientras salíamos de la habitación, le dedique una última mirada a leía quien sonreía sutilmente de lado mientras cubría sus labios con una de sus manos, ¿Ben que acabamos de hacer? Pensé mientras me deba guiar por aquel hombre.


	2. ¿DE VERDAD VAMOS A CASARNOS?

**CAPITULO 2**

 **¿DE VERDAD VAMOS A CASARNOS?**

 **REY POV**

Ben nos condujo hasta su habitación, no articulamos palabra alguna mientras caminábamos en dirección a esta, el continuaba sujetando mi mano con gentileza y no la soltó hasta que finalmente entramos.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto mientras me acorralaba contra la pared, sentía su respiración hacerme cosquillas en mi frente, su mano descansaba recargada en la pared mientras con su otra mano tomaba mi cintura, cerré mis ojos con fuerza intentando tranquilizarme ante su cercanía

-Si- le respondí con dificultad mientras llevaba mis manos a su pecho y sujetaba con fuerza su camisa

-Abre los ojos – me pidió mientras recargaba su frente con la mía, los nervios que invadían mi cuerpo en ese momento no tenían precedente, me encontré con sus orbes castaños y una sonrisa de medio lado se hizo presente en sus labios – no tengas miedo – me pidió mientras llevaba su mano a mi mejilla acariciándola lentamente con las yemas de sus manos – Gracias – dijo finalmente mientras cerraba sus ojos, lo vi extrañada

-¿Por qué me agradeces Ben?- pregunte confundida mientras lo observaba permanecer en silencio, con sus ojos cerrados con la cercanía de su cuerpo al mío, provocando que el calor de nuevo hiciera acto de presencia.

-Salvaste mi vida- me aseguro mientras abría sus ojos - ¿Eso es suficiente para decir un Gracias, no lo crees? –

-Ben – lo llame mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus cabellos – no tienes que agradecerme nada, hice lo que creí correcto, tu peléate a mi lado – comencé a recordarle – espalda con espalda, no me dejaste-

-Nunca lo haría – me aseguro

-Lose – respondí permitiéndome continuar con aquello – no podía simplemente quedarme en una de las esquinas de la habitación escuchando como se debatían para acabar con tu vida, no cuando diste tanto por la causa, no cuando lo sacrificaste todo, no cuando viniste a mí – susurro lo último mientras siento el inmenso deseo de que sus labios rocen los míos, Ben me ve con eso ojos que reflejan sentimientos que deseo desde la profundidad de mi alma sean los mismos que los míos.

\- No pude soportar la idea de permanecer por más tiempo lejos de ti – confeso mientras tomaba mi mano y la llevaba a su boca depositando un beso en esta, aquel gesto me hizo sonrojar a más no poder

-Ben… ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que decir?- pregunto con dificultad mientras comienzo a sentir de nuevo como toda la sangre termina por acumularse en mis mejillas, de nuevo me permite ver esa sonrisa dulce que nadie más puede disfrutar, me siento desfallecer, el provoca eso en mí, sé que no necesito decir nada, sé que Ben sabe cómo manejar todo, pero lo que temo… temo que las palabras que dijo en la sala de reuniones no sean sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Rey yo he sido completamente sincero con mis sentimientos todo este tiempo – comienza a susurrarme mientras permanece con sus ojos cerrados y su frente pegada a la mía, siento la mano que sujeta mis caderas me atrae más hacia el acercando nuestros cuerpos aún más – yo espero que no tengas dudas de lo que he dicho en la sala de reuniones porque es la única verdad – continua diciendo

-Ben – lo llamo de nuevo mientras me silencia con uno de sus dedos

-Espera- me pide –aún no he terminado, siento que si paro en este momento no poder ser sincero – confiesa mientras hace una pausa – yo soy sincero en cómo me siento – dice mientras abre sus ojos , separa su frente de la mía y acuna mi rostro entre sus manos, continuo sujetándome con fuerza a su playera, con cada palabra que dice comienzo a sentir que los latidos de mi corazón se intensifican, la preocupación de que él sea consciente de ello me invade pero continuo perdida en aquel color castaño que sus ojos poseen – de verdad quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado – dice mientras siento como suelta el agarre de mi rostro y se lleva las manos al bolsillo de sus pantalones

-Ben- articulo su nombre con dificultad cuando lo veo sacar una pequeña caja blanca con matices rojos, el me ve mientras sonríe y abre con delicadeza aquello

-Rey- comienza a hablar, mientras le veo arrodillarse - ¿De verdad te gustaría pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado?- dice, siento unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad de verdad me está pidiendo que este con el.

-Ben… ¿estas seguro de esto?- pregunto mientras me llevo las manos al rostro – ¿tú de verdad quieres compartir una vida conmigo?-

-Si- responde mientras comienza a ponerse de pie – El sentimiento por ti va más haya de lo que haya determinado el consejo de ansíanos, yo quiero estar contigo porque lo deseo, así como deseo que tu quieras compartir tu vida a mi lado – confiesa mientras toma uno de mis cabellos sueltos y lo besa – yo deseo pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado – dice mientras hace una pausa – al lado de la única mujer que he amado-

-Si- respondo de inmediato una vez que ha terminado de articular aquello –Yo, quiero estar contigo porque es lo que deseo – confieso mientras jalo con rudeza su camisa y sus labios finalmente se encuentran con los míos, aprieto mis ojos con fuerza mientras siento el contacto de su boca con la mía, pronto las manos de ven rodean mi cintura y siento como muerde mis labios intentando acabar con aquel beso

-No tienes que ser tan ruda – dice mientras toma mi rostro con una de sus manos, mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos , lo veo acercarse con lentitud mientras continua hablando – deja que te enseñe como se hace – susurra mientras siento el suave roce de sus labios sobre los míos, ese sabor embriagante que me hace querer más de él, sus labios comienzan una danza con los míos, lenta y meticulosa, transmitiendo cada una de las sensaciones que reflejan el sentir del otro, pronto siento como mis piernas tiemblan, me siento extasiada con el aroma que expide su cuerpo, con el sabor de sus labios , con el hecho de que él está ahí, para mí.

-Ben – susurro su nombre con dificultad cuando nos separamos por falta de aire- ¿De verdad nos casaremos?- pregunto intentando confirmar aquello

-Si- responde mientras deja descansar su frente sobre la mía – de verdad nos vamos a casar-

 _ **CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS**_

Sentía como los nervios recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo, de verdad no esperaba que este día hubiera llegado tan rápido ¿de verdad estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con Ben Solo?, el sentimiento de felicidad ante aquellos pensamientos no tenía comparación alguna, sentía como mis mejillas acaparaban toda la sangre de mi cuerpo

-Dios, de nuevo tan sonrojada- dijo Leía mientras se aproximaba a mi rostro y acomodaba el velo del vestido – me pregunto en que estarás pensando – dijo con un tono de voz divertido

-Gracias – dije mientras tomaba su mano – por el vestido – finalice mientras sonreía, su mano se posó sobre la mía y me sonrió,

-¿Qué madre no querría que su hijo mirara a la novia más hermosa de todo el mundo llegando para el al altar?- pregunto mientras ponía entre mis manos un pequeño ramo de rosas rosas – Es hora – me recordó mientras me ofrecía su mano para ponerme de pie.

Sujetaba su mano con fuerza mientras nos dirigíamos al altar donde Ben me esperaba, la ceremonia habíamos decidido fuera lo más íntima posible, los miembros del nuevo senado que se aseguraban del cumplimiento de aquella promesa y algunas de las personas más cercanas, entre ellos mi querido amigo Finn, que esperaba en la entrada del corredor para llevarme al altar con quien sería la persona que estaría conmigo por el resto de mis días.

-Te ves hermosa – me susurro cuando Leía le dio mi mano, lo tome con fuerza del brazo y comenzamos a caminar lentamente por aquel corredor, donde al final me esperaba el hombre con quien compartiría mis días – de verdad que este Ben es muy afortunado – me susurro mientras continuábamos con la marcha- se ha quedado con la chica más bella de todas – aseguro

-Detente- le pedí mientras sonreía – sabes que él puede estar escuchándonos – le recordé mientras escuchaba como tragaba con dificultad y volteaba a verle

-Cielos, Rey, creo que debiste decir eso antes- me reprendio mientras llegábamos al altar

-Creo que aún no controlas tu boca Finn- dijo Ben mientras tomaba mi mano- pero te doy la razón, es la chica más hermosa de la galaxia-

-Viejo más vale que la atesores – le exigió Finn

-Lo hare – le aseguro mientras tomaba mi mano con delicadeza

-Cielos… no me esperaba eso – dijo Finn con un tono de voz que denotaba su vergüenza ante aquella confesión mientras se retiraba

-Te ves hermosa – dijo finalmente Ben mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

-Están listos – pregunto el padre, ambos asentimos con la cabeza y de esa manera comenzó la ceremonia

-Ben, Rey es momento de que lean sus votos – nos indicó, Los ojos de Ben de nuevo se encontraron con los míos y entonces el decidió ser el primero de los dos en comenzar

-Rey, Prometo Amarte ferozmente…. En todas las condiciones ahora y para siempre. Prometo nunca olvidar que es un amor de una vez en la vida, sin importar los desafíos que puedan separarnos, sé que siempre encontraremos un camino para volver a estar juntos – concluyo mientras colocaba el anillo y sonreía para mí

-Ben…- le llame después de escuchar aquello, ahora era mi turno – Ben, Prometo ayudarte a amar la vida, abrazarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que el amor exige. Hablar cuando hagan falta las palabras, y compartir el silencio cuando no, Vivir al abrigo de tu corazón y llamarlo siempre hogar- termine mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo y sonreía para el

-Rey- susurro mi nombre mientras sentía su mano tomarme de la cintura y con la otra acunar mi mejilla mientras se inclinaba con lentitud –Te amo- me confeso seguido del roce de sus labios sobre los míos y la promesa de que jamás se apartaría de mi lado.

-Jamás volverás a estar sola – me prometió mientras recargaba su frente a la mía.

-Tu tampoco – le conteste mientras acariciaba con mis manos sus mejillas.


	3. NOCHE DE BODAS

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **NOCHE DE BODAS**

 _Tomo mi mano con gentileza y deposito un beso en ella,_

 _Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me aseguro era la persona más hermosa_

 _Tomo mis labios y susurro lo mucho que me había esperado_

 _Acaricio cada parte de mi cuerpo y me confeso el deseo que lo asechaba_

 _Tomo mi cuerpo y declaro cuanto me amaba._

 **REY POV**

Todo había sido como un sueño, jamás imagine que en algún momento de mi vida tendría la dicha de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir el resto de mis días, no puedo evitar sonreír como una tonta, la felicidad que sentia en este momento no tiene comparación, miro el anillo que descansa en el dedo de mi mano, y de nuevo sonrió ¿de verdad me ha prometido su vida entera Ben?, recuerdo las palabras que me dijo mientras intercambiábamos los anillos, me seguía costando creer que alguien tan duro e imponente como el pudiese prometer aquello, dejo escapar un suspiro y entonces escucho la voz de Ben llamándome, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿De qué tanto te Ríes?- pregunta mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama a un costado mío

-De nada- le respondo mientras volteo a verlo, sonrió y el hace lo mismo mientras toma mi mano

-Era por esto- me dice en un tono de voz afirmativo mientras toca el anillo

-Si – respondo de inmediato mientras siento como la sonrisa aparece involuntariamente en mi rostro

-De verdad te ha hecho tan feliz ponga esto – dice el con un tono burlón

-No- respondo provocando que haga en un gesto fingido de haberse herido, llevo mi mano a su rostro mientras le sonrió y continuo con aquella respuesta incompleta – lo que me hace realmente feliz es saber que estas aquí conmigo, que de ahora en adelante ya no habrá nada que nos pueda separar – finalizo mientras le doy un beso fugas en la comisura de los labios

-Rey- me llama cuando nos separamos – una vida no bastara para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas- confiesa mientras retira uno de mis cabellos que caen sobre mi rostro – eres mi vida entera – termina mientras se acerca lentamente a mis labios, siento su respiración cada vez más cerca, ese aroma a menta que despide su boca me hace desear aquel beso, comienzo a cerrar mis ojos mientras llevo mis manos a su cuello y finalmente siento el roce de sus labios carnosos sobre los míos, cada caricia que me propicia a través de aquel beso, mientras comienza a rodearme con sus brazos me hace sentir protegida…amada.

Ben toma mi cuerpo y lo deja descansar sobre la cama mientras lo siento subirse sobre mí, deja descansar el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos, sentir el roce de su aliento, el perfume embriagador de su cuerpo, me enturbiaba los sentidos, dejándome llevar. Pronto se hicieron presente sus caricias delicadas sobre mi rostro intentando profundizar aquel beso, comencé a sentir como mis labios se entre abrían permitiendo la entrada de un agente extraño, la lengua de Ben recorría cada rincón de mi boca, nuestras lenguas pronto se encontraron y comenzaron a juguetear al ritmo del movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, sentía la necesidad de que aquel beso no terminara jamás, de demostrarle lo mucho que me importaba y cuanto lo había estado esperando….cuando lo amaba.

 **KYLO REN POV**

Separamos nuestros labios cuando la falta de aire se hace presente, abro mis ojos y la observo con los suyos cerrados aun, con las mejillas sonrojadas que resaltan entre su piel blanca , una dificultad para respirar seguido del encuentro de sus ojos avellanas con los míos, rozo su rostro con las yemas de mis manos , una sonrisa aparece en la comisura de sus labios , no dice nada la observo posar su mano sobre la mía y cerrar los ojos al tacto, parece disfrutar de aquella sensación tanto como yo disfruto de tenerla de esa manera, me acerco a su frente y deposito un beso en ella

-No sabes por cuanto tiempo estuve esperando este momento – le confieso, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, la sorpresa ante mis palabras es evidente, entre el silencio que rodea la habitación el sonido de sus latidos incrementándose ante lo que he dicho se hace presente, acaricio su cabello mientras miro atentamente cada una de sus reacciones – eres hermosa- le susurró al oído, siento sus manos recorrer mi rostro, lo sujeta con gentileza y me ve con esa mirada dulce

-Solo alguien como tu podría pensar que alguien como yo es hermosa – confiesa mientras nuestras miradas se encuentran

-Creo que solamente alguien ciego no podría verlo – le respondo mientras comienzo a deslizar mis manos por las siluetas que se forman hasta llegar a su cintura deteniéndome en esta, siento la mano de Rey deslizarse hasta mi cuello mientras la observo cerrar sus ojos , me acerco a ella lentamente mientras sonrió, el aroma a fresas que de su boca emana comienza a provocarme esa necesidad del contacto carnal, sus labios se encuentran finalmente mientras siento sus manos sujetar con delicadeza mi cuello intentando profundizar el beso, la necesidad de tenerla más cerca se hace presente, comienzo a rodear su cuerpo entre mis brazos mientras siento sus manos deslizarse a mi espalda sujetándose de esta.

-Ben- susurra mi nombre cuando nos separamos por falta de aire – No sabes por cuanto tiempo te estuve esperando - dice ahora ella mientras retira uno de mis cabellos que caen sobre mi rostro.

-Lose- respondo mientras comienzo a deslizar lentamente el zíper de su vestido de novia, escucha el sonido de este y siento las manos de Rey sujetar con mayor fuerza mi espalda, continuo deslizándolo mientras contemplo cada una de las reacciones de su rostro, la vergüenza es evidente , el carmín en sus mejillas se intensifica y siento su respiración intensificarse – tranquila – le susurró al oído mientras siento su aliento chocar con mi cuello, aquella sensación provoca que una corriente eléctrica recorra todo mi cuerpo, en ese momento siento los deseos de deshacerme rápidamente de aquellas ropas que nos estorban, pero no, este momento quiero atesorarlo, sé que es importante para ella, cierro mis ojos con rudeza e intento controlar aquellos pensamientos, finalmente llego a la parte donde termina el recorrido de aquel zíper y busco de nuevo su mirada – voy a retirar el vestido – le informo mientras la veo asentir con la cabeza, con su ayuda comienzo a deslizar aquella prenda que cubre su cuerpo, tomo la manga que descansa en su hombro y jalo de ella la piel de sus hombros pronto aparece desnuda, seguido de su pecho que se encuentra cubierto solo por su ropa interior , recorro con la vista cada fragmento de piel que se va revelando ante mi hasta llegar a la parte baja de su abdomen donde siento las manos de Rey sobre las mías.

-Espera Ben- me pide, busco su ojos y me encuentro con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios tiembla con sutileza, " _¿Qué sucede?"_ Pienso mientras nuevamente acerco mi rostro a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado mientras tomo su rostro en mi mano – No tengas vergüenza – le pido mientras pego su frente a la mía, Rey cierra sus ojos y respira con dificultad, asiente y no dice más tomo aquella acción como una autorización para continuar, eso hago.

Deslizo el vestido hasta llegar a sus piernas las cuales ella sube permitiéndome de un tiro deshacerme de aquella prenda, me siento y contemplo aquella vista, su cuerpo casi desnudo en aquella cama ancha

-Rey… eres tan hermosa – le susurro con dificultad, lleva sus manos a su rostro intentando ocultad la vergüenza, mientras continuo perdido ante aquella vista _"De verdad que soy afortunado "_ pienso mientras tomo el borde de mi camiseta y comienzo a deshacerme de está lanzándola a laguna parte del cuarto, siento la vista de Rey sobre mi pecho mientras comienzo a inclinarme nuevamente hacia ella, busco de nuevo sus labios , cierro mis ojos y siento el contacto de sus manos con mi pecho siento de nuevo esa corriente que recorre mi cuerpo, un sonido brusco sale de mis labios, no puedo contenerlo, siento la risa de Rey sobre mis labios mientras continuamos besándonos, con mayor intensidad como si no hubiera un mañana , la necesidad de demostrarnos el uno al otro de cuanto nos amamos.

-Ben- me llama por mi nombre mientras comienzo a deslizar mis manos por su cuerpo, con las yemas de mis manos recorro cada rincón que nadie ha explorado antes, contemplo cada una de sus reacciones mientras comienzo a recorrerla, su rostro sonrojado, su dificultad para respirar, sus ojos que imploran que pare –Para…- me susurra mientras siento como sujeta mis cabellos entre sus manos, sonrió

-No puedo hacerlo – le respondo mientras comienzo a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello trazando un camino que tiene como destino sus pechos – No voy a hacerlo – digo mientras llego hasta donde descansan sus pechos, tomo su espalda de nuevo y de un movimiento me deshago de las prendas que cubrían esos dos senos, siento su cuerpo tensarse cuando mis labios comienzan a acariciar sus pezones , sus manos sujetan con fuerza mis cabellos pero no lo suficiente para lastimarme, sonidos que son como banda sonora para mi comienzan a salir de su boca

-Ben- me llama con dificultad – Basta…- suplica, sonrió, mientras comienzo a acariciar con suavidad su otro seno, se sienten tan suaves como si de dos algodones se tratara, _"no quiero… no quiero parar"_ pienso mientras atiendo su otro pecho y esos sonidos vuelven a hacer acto de presencia, siento sus manos descender hasta mis hombros, sujetándose con fuerza, susurrando mi nombre, la observo desde mi sitio, los gestos de su rostro, mordiendo la comisura de sus labios mientras se lleva su mano a la boca intentando ahogar sin éxito aquellos sonidos, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus mejillas sonrojadas que resaltan entre su piel blanca, toda ella es perfecta, pienso mientras separo mis labios de sus pechos y me quedo por algunos segundos contemplando la vista, disfrutando de aquellas nuevas expresiones que no sabía podía hacer.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto – me pide con dificultad mientras sus ojos avellanas se encuentran con el castaño de los míos, sonrió de medio lado mientras acaricio su mejilla

-No puedes pedirme eso – le digo casi en una súplica – no cuando te ves tan hermosa emitiendo aquellos sonidos – le susurró al oído, aquello parece ser un interruptor que hace que su rostro se vuelva rojo como si de una rosa roja se tardara

-¡Ben!- exclama mi nombre mientras se cubre su rostro avergonzada, no puedo evitar dejar escapar una risa – No te rías- me pide mientras coloca sus manos en mi pecho y comienza a deslizarlas lentamente, provocando de nuevo en mi esa sensación que hacía rato hacia acto de presencia en mi cuerpo, el roce de sus manos sobre mi piel es como si fuera dinamita, me inclino lo suficiente para depositar un beso en sus hombros , siento el roce de sus labios sobre la piel desnuda de mi cuello, emito de nuevo ese sonido tan similar al que sale de los labios de ella , comienzo a sentir como aquello en mi entre pierna es cada vez más molesto, _"Rey detente o vas a despertar a la bestia"_ pienso mientras comienzo a deslizar mi mano hasta llegar a su entre pierna, siento su cuerpo tensarse ante el roce de mis dedos sobre aquella zona, su cuerpo se retuerce bajo el mío, sus piernas rosan aquella zona que me causa tanta incomodidad, cierro mis ojos con fuerza , aprieto mis dientes ante aquella sensación

-No vuelvas a hacer eso – le pido mientras continuo depositando pequeños besos en sus hombros para ascender a su cuello y llegar a su oído el cual muerdo con delicadeza, de sus labios emite un pequeño sonido mientras continua acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo, sus manos recorren mi pecho para después dirigirse a mi espalda, siento sus suaves dedos detenerse en mis omoplatos cuando sin previo aviso introduzco uno de mis dedos en su intimidad

-Ben- susurra mi nombre con dificultad, sonrió al saber las sensaciones que he provocado en ella, continuo con mi tarea siento su cuerpo retorcerse bajo el mío, mientras de sus labios sale mi nombre, aquellos sonidos comienzan a aumentar conforme la velocidad en que meto y saco mis dedos de su cavidad incrementa –Ben… vas a volverme loca- dice con dificultas mientras nuevamente sus piernas razonan mi miembro que continua resguardado entre mis prendas, dejo escapar un sonido que denota mi dolor, -Ben…- me llama nuevamente, mientras siento como aquel liquido sale de ella "Esta lista" pienso mientras retiro mis dedos de su zona, beso sus labios de nuevo y siento el calor de sus manos sobre mi rostro, aquel beso es tan dulce como ella, sonríe , respira con dificultad y el carmín en sus mejillas la hace ver más hermosa

-Ya es hora – le informo mientras pego mi frente a la suya, siento su cuerpo tensarse bajo el mío cuando emito aquellas palabras – hay algo que tengo que decirte – digo aquello con un tono de voz más suave intentando preparar – puedo doler un poco… cuando entre en ti – le susurro, siento sus manos acariciar la cicatriz que descansa en mi cara, sonríe mientras me dedica aquella mirada gentil

-Está bien Ben…- dice cuando su respiración ha comenzado a regularizarse – algo había escuchado de eso – continua mientras la observo descender hasta mis pantalones, siento sus manos temblar mientras comienza a desabotonar el seguro de estos – Solo recuerda ser amable conmigo- pide, sus labios rozan los míos, mis manos en automático descienden para encontrarse con las suyas, las retiro con gentiles ay deposito un beso en ellas mientras las coloco en la parte superior de su cabeza

-Voy a deshacerme de esto yo – le informo mientras separo el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, en un movimiento rápido me deshago de aquellas prendas que a ambos nos estorbaban, inclino nuevamente mi cuerpo para encontrarme con el de ella, con mis manos delicadamente aparto sus piernas abriéndome paso para lo que está a punto de pasar , siento el roce de sus muslos con mis caderas, aquella sensación de dolor que descansa en mi miembro pidiendo ser liberado empeora cuando roza con la entrada de su feminidad, siento la mano de rey descansar en mi rostro, mientras asiente con su cabeza incitándome a continuar, me inclino más hacia ella mientras me acerco a su oído y comienzo a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras, introduzco mi miembro dentro de su cavidad y siento las uñas de sus manos comenzarse a enterrar en la piel desnuda de mi espalda, avanzo poco a poco, la siento tan estrecha haciéndome pasar un suplicio mientras impulso mi miembro en su interior, pronto siento como una barrera se hace presente y la escucho hablar

-Ben- me llama mientras desliza su mano hasta mi rostro y se acerca lentamente – Hazlo – pide mientras cierra sus ojos y sus labios se encuentran con los míos, sujeto su cuerpo entre mis brazos y de una embestida tumbo aquella barrera que comprobaba el símbolo de su virginidad, pronto siento un líquido envolver mi miembro por completo, siento las uñas de Rey enterrarse con fuerza en mi piel, un sonido se ahoga en nuestro beso, nos separamos por falta de aire y abro mis ojos, la veo apretar los suyos con fuerza mientras muerde la comisura de sus labios y respira con dificultad, una lagrima se acolado , la imagen me aterra

-Rey...- la llamo mientras acaricio su espalda, me controlo lo suficiente para no hacer ningún movimiento esperando pronto se acostumbre a mi miembro, me acerco a su oído y comienzo a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras mientras la siento sujetarse con fuerza –Está bien… eres hermosa, no tengas miedo, pronto va a pasar – le aseguro, a los pocos minutos parece haberse acostumbrado y la observo abrir sus ojos una vez más, con la yema de mis dedos retiro sus lágrimas y sonríe para mi

-Está bien- comienza a hablar- ya no duele tanto Ben – me asegura mientras desliza sus manos hasta mis hombros

-Voy a moverme- le informo mientras comienzo a entrar y salir de ella, observo un gesto de dolor aparecer en su rostro, continuo entrando y saliendo de ella hasta que pronto los sonidos de placer comienzan a salir de sus labios, aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, escondo mi rostro en su cuello mientras sujeto con fuerza su cuerpo , siento sus piernas enredarse en mis caderas profundizando las penetraciones, me siento embriagado con el sabor de aquella fruta prohibida, el olor de su piel, las caricias que me propicia y la oportunidad de finalmente hacerme uno con la mujer que amo ,

-Ben…Ben….- susurra mi nombre con cada embestida que propicio en ella encendiendo en mi esos deseos de más, aumentando el calor en mi cuerpo y mis deseos de poseerla no sabe el efecto que tiene el sonido de su voz para mí.

Nos acariciamos, nos besamos y susurramos palabras de amor y deseo del uno por el otro, aquello es perfecto finalmente Rey es mía en toda la extensión de la palabra, comienzo a sentir pronto como si aquello fuera a estallar

-Rey….- la llamo con dificultad mientras acelero las embestidas – Ya… ya es hora –le digo aquello casi en un susurro mientras busco sus labios,

-Si… -responde ella mientras continua sujetándose con fuerza, sus labios se encuentran con los míos y de una embestida siento como algo sale de mi para verterse en su interior, Rey sujeta fuertemente mis hombros y pronto siento como todo mi cuerpo se relaja al igual que el de ella, ambos con dificultad para respirar, separamos nuestros labios, abro mis ojos y me encuentro los de ella, acaricio su rostro y deposito un beso fugas en su boca, salgo de su interior con cuidado mientras me tumbo a su lado y atraigo su cuerpo al mío, ninguno de los dos dice nada por algunos minutos, estamos exhaustos, la observo descansar su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras me rodea con sus brazos, sus ojos cerrados, su mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello despeinado, su cuerpo desnudo, todo es perfecto, busco una sábana para cubrir nuestros cuerpos y me encuentro con los rastros de sangre, la culpa me invade cuando veo aquellas gotas rojas sobre la sabana, la cubro con cuidado y la acuno entre mis brazos, la he lastimado cuando ella solo se ha entregado por amor

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto cuando finalmente el aire parece haber regresado por completo a mis pulmones, ella solo asiente con la cabeza mientras permanece con sus ojos cerrados, acaricio su espalda - ¿No he sido muy agresivo?- pregunto dudoso, la observo abrir finalmente sus orbes avellanas, mientras su mirada busca encontrarse con la mía

-Ben… yo estoy bien, te amo – dice ella mientras sonríe dulcemente

-Rey…- susurro su nombre, siento como si mi corazón detenerse ante aquellas palabras – yo también te amo- le aseguro

– Has sido tan dulce conmigo esta noche – me asegura mientras acaricia mi rostro para después acostar su cabeza en mi pecho – pero me siento tan cansada- confiesa mientras la veo comenzar a cerrar sus ojos

-Gracias – le respondo mientras deposito un beso en sus cabellos.

Pronto siento como el cuerpo de Rey se relaja sobre el mío, me quedo contemplando aquella vista por un largo tiempo mientras la rodeo entre mis brazos, finalmente la mujer por la que he estado esperando tanto es mía, cierro mis ojos y solo imagino su cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío, su mirada inocente mientras la embestía, sus mejillas sonrojadas por aquellas palabras que le susurraba, sus labios rosando mi piel, me costaba tanto controlar aquellos deseos que de nuevo se despertaban, la culpa me invadía cuando la veía dormir de aquella forma tan tranquila.

-Rey… no puedo creer que hasta dormida me hagas esto – susurre mientras sentía como nuevamente una erección se hacía presente en mi miembro, la vi abrir sus ojos de sorpresa, sus mejillas sonrojadas , su mirada se encontró con la mía, me sentía completamente avergonzado pero no estaba dispuesto a siquiera mencionarlo, me mordí el labio inferior mientras desviaba la mirada hasta que su voz llamando mi nombre

-Ben- me llamo con sorpresa - ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con algo de alarma

-Es lo que provocas en mi – confesé mientras mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos, de inmediato me percate como sus mejillas rápidamente se tornaban más de ese carmín que comenzaba a gustarme ver , sentí su mano ascender hasta mi rostro, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse bajo las sabanas , la veía incrédulo de lo que estaba haciendo, era ella ahora quien hacia el primer movimiento, dejo que su cuerpo descansara sobre el mío, sus manos descansaban al costado de mis brazos mientras sentía el roce de su feminidad con mi sexo, no pude evitar emitir un sonido de mis labios ante el roce, la observe sobre mi mientras sus cabellos caía sin permiso, la vista era perfecta, deslice mis manos hasta sus caderas mientras la observaba inclinarse en búsqueda de mis labios,

-Ben… ¿Creo… creo que esta noche no dormiremos? –dijo en un susurro antes de que sus labios se encontraran finalmente con los míos.

Pasamos el resto de la noche juntos tantas veces como nuestro cuerpo lo permitió, Rey finalmente era mi esposa, la persona con quien había decidido pasar el resto de mis días, ella era la única que aceptaba todo de mí, mi luz y mi oscuridad, mi pasado y el presente prominente, las heridas, los golpes y los errores de mis decisiones, ella había tomado todo de mí y yo… yo planeaba lo mismo, ella era mi familia ahora.

 _ **CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

Observaba a Rey desde el marco de la habitación mientras mesia con delicadeza a nuestro hijo, la imagen era simplemente hermosa que lo único que podía hacer era limitarme a contemplar aquello, me sentía en paz, me sentía afortunado de que esta mujer hubiese esperado por mi tanto tiempo, que arriesgara todo como una tonta para traerme de la oscuridad, no pude evitar sonreír y eso llamo su atención, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras hacía una seña de silencio, él bebe parecía haber caído rendido en los brazos de su madre, la miraba como un bobo mientras caminaba con cuidado a la cuna y depositaba el cuerpo de nuestro pequeño, la veía acercarse a mi mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos

-Han se ha dormido Ben, es mejor que no hagamos ningún ruido – me susurro mientras tomaba mi mano, salimos de la habitación cuidando no hacer ni un solo ruido hasta llegar a la sala.

-Te veías hermosa con el en los brazos – le susurre mientras abrigaba su cuerpo entre mis brazos y dejaba descansar mi rostro en su hombro, la escuche dejar escapar un suspiro mientras dejaba descansar sus manos sobre las mías

-Para ti siempre soy hermosa – comenzó a decir mientras dejaba escapar una risa

-Porque lo eres- le recordé mientras giraba su cuerpo, sujete su rostro entre mis manos y me incline hacia ella con lentitud en búsqueda de sus labios – Para mí Rey y Han siempre serán lo más importante de mi vida- finalice mientras nuestras bocas se encontraban.

Siempre me había sentido solo, mi soledad y mis decisiones me habían llevado por mucho tiempo por un camino lleno de oscuridad, un lugar de donde creí jamás escaparía, pero todo cambio cuando encontré a Rey, su luz me saco de aquella penumbra en que vivía, sus palabras tocaron mi corazón y mi amor por ella me hizo volver de ese lugar de soledad

-Te amo- me susurro cuando nuestros labios se separaron

-Te amo- respondí mientras pegaba nuestras frentes.

* * *

Bueno queridos lectores y así concluyo esta pequeña historia que espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla, gracias a quienes me apoya en cada historia que subo, aclarando que lo hago por mi gran amor a esta pareja (La subida de historias continuas ahora que tenia tiempo libre ) disfrute de hacerlo, y espero en el futuro sigan apoyando.


End file.
